The present invention relates to a beverage dispensing system that dispenses a partially frozen beverage from a counter top unit. The drink is is a flavored, semi-liquid, semi-solid, (i.e., partially frozen) carbonated drink.
Customarily, the partially frozen beverage is dispensed from a machine that stands upright on a floor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,571 to Smith et al. discloses the principal components and the operation of one type of floor model dispensing unit. The disclosure in Smith et al. is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The floor model dispensing unit includes all major components of the system including, among other things, the cooling chambers for producing the partially frozen beverage, pumps for mixing the flavored syrup and water, a motor for driving the agitators in the cooling chambers, and a compressor and a condenser for providing refrigeration coolant to the cooling chambers. The floor model is connected to an electrical power supply and a water supply. Generally, the floor model is considered to be a substantially self-contained system.
A problem arises in installing the floor model dispensing system in some stores because of the lack of available space. Particularly in pre-existing stores or in stores that place a high premium on floor space, it would be advantageous to utilize counter top space. Some counter tops have a depth (the dimension of the counter top normal to its front face edge) that is smaller than the depth of the floor model system. Therefore, the size of the existing model limits its use.